Unmistakable Eyes Edited
by UnicornSandwichMS
Summary: There is a new girl in school and she is going to help Naruto and Ino find out who Sasukes girlfriend is. School Fic..
1. Chapter 1: Who Would Have Thought?

Girls in love.

Guys jealous.

All because of that black hair, and mysterious piercing eyes.

Oh how girls wished to be the clothes that hugged him.

His black 3-button coat with grey lining and KH logo on the left arm kept him warm in the harsh winter conditions and matched his pants and long sleeved collar shirt.

He ajusted his red tie as he felt uncomfortable. Suddenly he felt his ears hurt and his shoulders get heavy. It was Naruto wearing an orange hoddie with the sleeves pushed up and black jeans with orange and white shoes and his hoddie was up.

"Hey Sasuke!" Sasuke grimaced at the loud mouth. He kept silent as the blonde went on. But he probably wuldn't last any longer with the short temper he had.

"Naruto why are you always around me"hescreamed

"Because we're not in the same school so I have to find time to annoy you." Naruto smiled. Naruto went to Konoha Public School while Sasuke (The Smart One ) went to Konoha Private Academy.

"Thank god you didn't study for the exams." He chuckled silently in his head

"HEY ,I did study,or well, tried to at least. It's just that games are very tempting" He pouted,crossed his arms and turned was about to say something but was interrupted by his girlfriend Ino who was wearing a wool pea coat with purple skinny jeans and black boots.

"Hey Naruto." She said as she kissed his cheek

"Oh hi Sasuke your looking great as always" She winked

"Oh Ino your such a flirt" Sasuke smirked

"Your so annoying Sasuke" Naruto snickered

"Don't be a hypocrite" He said

"Hey guys knock it off. I have news for you guys" Ino yelled

"Sorry but, what's the news?"Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his neck as he apologized

"Rumor has it that there's going to be a new person at our school'Ino whisphered (A/N Ino goes to the same school as Naruto)

"Really what does s/he look like'' Naruto asked

"Sources say **she** has beautiful eyes. Oh and I forgot her last name it started with a S or was it a H. Well it was one of those two." She though as she scratched her temple.

"Who cares if some girl is coming? She's just like any one of us'' Sasuke sighed. He really didn't know why Naruto and Ino were getting so hyped over a new girl. They should be more mature and just aknowledge that there is a new student and move on with their dandy lives. Sheesh. Even though he seemed like he didn't care he was still curious about the girl in the back of his mind.

"I'm walking ahead. I'll see you guys afterschool." Sasuke said. They both nodded said their goodbyes while Naruto and Ino procceded to talk about the new girl, ignoring his comment about her.

**Konoha Public School**

Naruto and Ino didn't realize that they were at school until they tripped over Shikumaru.

''Ouch!'' They all said

"Hey how 'bout you guys look when you walk! God that hurted" Shikumaru whisphered/yelled

"Why are you lying down in the snow "They said as they got up and dusted themselves off.

"The roof was closed and this was the next best thing"

"Hey did you hear about the new girl yet?"Naruto grinned

"Obviously it's all anybody has been talking about. Plus I already know everything about her" He said.

"Really so what does she look like? Is she pretty? Is she fat or skinny? Is she a bitch? " They asked as they bombarded his with questions.

"You guys just tripped and fell on me do you think I would tell you now" He said.

"Let's go Ino he's no help to us " Naruto said as he grabbed his girlfriends hand and walked away

"Bye "She yelled as she did a rasberry

They got to the classroom early to see what everybody else had to say about the new girl

"Hey guys over here"Kiba said as he waved over

"Hey Kiba have you heard anything about the knew girl?"

"All I hear is that she's really pretty but if she isn't I'm going to be really dissapointed" He said. Then Kakshi entered and told everybody to take a seat.

"Class today we are going to have a new student with us today"He said lazily

"Please come in"He said and then a guy with a pineapple looking hair came in.

"Hey Shikumaru your late"He yelled but he dissmissed it and the real student came had bright pink hair with light green eyes.

"This is Sakura Haruno please say hi "

"Ohayo"She said

"I'm dissapointed"Kiba whisphered while Naruto and Ino chuckled silently

She wore a white shirt with hot pink skinnies and tan Uggs.

"Please sit where ever you would like ..Actually sit next to Ino so that she may show you around"He said polietly

Ino raised her hand and Sakura sat next to her. But for the next hour they didn't talk to eachother except for when Sakura needed to ask a question. At the hallway Ino started to talk to Sakura and aske her some basic question.

"How old are you? When is your birthday? Do You have a boyfriend? Is that your natural hair color and where are from? She asked

"I'm 16. My birthday is March 28th. No I don't. This is my natural hair color and I am from the city of the wind. How about you? she asked/ replied

"I'm 16. My birthday is September 23. Yes I do, this is my naural hair color and I am from Konoha."She replied

"Ooooo you have a boyfriend?"She asked while she made kissy faces

"Yea it's Naruto"She blushed but it quickly dissappeared when she asked another question

"Do you want to pick up my friend Sasuke with Naruto and I"

"Sure why not"She smiled.

The day went by rater quickly and Ino thought that Sakura was actually really cool once you start to get to know her. Once it was the end of the day Ino and Sakura headed down to Konoha Private Academy with Narutoand when they reached there they spotted Sasuke heading back into the school

"Ooo he is quite the looker" Sakura smirked

They walked into the school and spotted Sasuke going into the student concil office . They decided to follow him and catch up and go home but he was going to the student concil office which was off limits to anybody but the staff and the members of the student concil and Sasuke was not part of it. They looked at eachother with a suspicious face. Naruto was about to knock on the door but Ino stopped him by catching his wrist. She glared at him and then she put her finger to her lips and then she put her ear to the door.

"What's going on" Sakura questioned

"I don't know. All I hear is muffled voices"She answered and then Naruto put his ear to the door while Ino took hers off. Naruto did not say anything for a while until he got up quickly.

"He is coming out lets hide."He said quickly. They all got up from the floor and ran to the nearest corner to hide from them. Suddenly all that they could hear was a door opening and closing shut . They all peeked out from the corner and all the could see was a boy who was obviously Sasuke and a girl with dark blue very long hair with their fingers interlocked come out of the room. Ino had a confused look on her face. But they waited until they dissappeard from their view. Ino quickly ran to the window to catch a look at the unknown girl. She waited for about two minutes and then saw two bodies approach the gates.

Then the girl turned and looked at Sasuke with their fingers still interlocked. Ino caught a glimpes of her eyes and she was shocked to see...

Lavender.

A Hyuuga.


	2. Chapter 2: Too Much Information

As they dissapeared off into the distance Ino was more than shocked with her mouth agape

She didn't even blink until she landed back onto earth. Her phone then suddenley rang she picked it up quickly and looked at it. It was a text message from SASUKE..

She screamed while Naruto and Sakura were yelling at her to stop.

"Ino what's the matter" Naruto said as he patted her on the back

"It's Sasuke he texted me" She said with a very confused look on her face

"Well don't just stand there read it"Sakura screamed. Ino quickly pressed a few buttons a then she was able to read the text.

" 'Sorry not able to make it Ino. Walk home with Naruto. I have afterschool. Thanks Bye:)' "She read her text aloud. Then she started to put the pieces together. Sasuke had a meeting with his father about a year and a half ago with the Hyuugas and that's probably how they met. And about that time Sasuke started to flake out on them almost every week and that must be why. She then explained the situation to Naruto and Sakura.

"But who was she..We obviously know that she is a Hyuuga so that means rich" Sakura said. Everybody knew that the Hyuuga were rich because of their reknown company called Hyuuga Enterprise and their eyes are also a big tip off because their gray or maybe even lavender like hers.

"Why didn't Sasuke tell us though" Naruto said with a confused look on his face

" Well it's obviously because we have big mouths" She said with a 'duhrr'

"You guys up for a little adventure"Ino said with a smirk. Naruto and Sakura looked at eachother with confused faces

But before they knew it they were in the records offices with flashlights (Keep in mind that the school is closed) Sakura had a worried look on her face while Naruto and Ino was searching through file cabinets

"Ino I'm not so sure about this, I mean what if somebody comes!" Sakura whisphered while she looked back and forth to Ino then the hallway

"Just be quiet and stand guard, this'll only tke a minute" Ino said harshly then she put the flashlight in her mouth and kept searching.

Then all of a sudden Naruto yelled an 'I FOUND IT'. Ino and Sakura quickly rushed over to him as he opened the file.

"Read it Naruto" Sakura whisphered

"Ok it say : Name: Hinata Hyuuga, Dob: December 27th 1995, Age:17, Address:..."Naruto suddenly stopped then Ino shoved him slightly.

"Why did you stop"Ino yelled. Then they heard heavy footsteps coming down the hallway

"It's the security guard HIDE" Naruto whisphered they quickly rushed to hiding spaces. Naruto was hiding behind the door while Sakura chose to hide in the skinny closet that was kept for lab coats and Ino hid behind a file cabinet. An overweight man with a mop came in .

'Stupid Naruto for mistaking a janiter for a security gaurd' Ino thought then the janiter started to speak to himself

"Tsunade told me not to clean this room"He said with a had a raspy voice. He then walked out with the mop trailing behind him.

Everybody let out a loud sigh of relief

Then everybody got up and Ino trotted to Naruto and 'bonked' him on the head

"Ouch what was that for?" He cried but she ignored him and walked out the door and muttered a

"I can't believe that was the janitor" Nauto and Sakura followed her as she walked out of the school. They continued to walk for several minutes until Ino realized that they left the file there and they couldn't go back because it was too riskyand Naruto didn't say her address. So she turned around and asked him

"Naruto why did you suddenly stop reding Hinata's information?"Ino question

"Yeah I was wondering that too."Sakura nodded. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the ground.

"Well,"He started

"It's where she lives"He said

"Does she live in a mansion? Is she poor? Or Is she normal like us and live in a regular house?" Sakura said but then realized that Ino really rubbed off on her these last few hours.

"It's not like that"He said

"Then what is it" Ino said as she got aggravated with Naruto

"She lives with Sasuke" He said

"WHAT!"Both the girls said

"Bu-but how? We've been over Sasukes house once and we've never seen her"Ino questioned

"Exactly Ino we've been over his house ONCE. So that means she could have been anywhere at that time." Naruto said feeling like he was the smart one this time.

"But what about his parents can't you just ask them?"Sakura questioned

"No we can't Sasukes parents have gone to America for about year now and will be gone for about another two years

"Well dosen't he have any siblings" She asked

"He does, an older brother. But he's studying overseas so he won't be back for another year or so" He explained. She let out an 'oh'

"Well Naruto did you find anything useful in her information" Ino asked

"But why don't we just go to his house and ask?" Naruto question

"Because if we ask him he's gonna think that we are snooping around in his business" Ino explained

" Ok fine I did find something useful"

"Ok then what is it?''

"She works at some place called The Tea Garden"

"But why does she work if shes really rich"Sakura questioned

"Idon't know but we should probably do some reasearch on that"Ino replied

"Why don't you guys come to my house. It's only a little ways from here."She said as she pointed in the direction of her house. They both nodded as the kept seilent throughout the whole entire walk. Once they reached the house Sakuura examined it.

The house was covered in beautiful flower all around the edge of the house.

"Why so many plants" Sakura asked

"My family owns a flower shop just a little ways from here" she replied

"Nobodies home cause they are probably still at the shop so we have the house for the next few hours" She said. They quickly ran up the stairs to Inos room which was painted a blue color and she had a queen sized bed which Naruto was now laying on sleeping before Ino slapped him on the butt and he let out a yelp. She grabbed her blue laptop from under Naruto and began to search for the name Hinata Hyuuga

"Okay here we go"Ino said as Naruto and Sakura scooted closer to her.

"It says that Hinata Hyuuga blah blah blah...Oh There it is, ok it say that she does not like when other people take care of her so that must be the reason why she works. " Ino said

"kay then tommorrow we'll go there and spy on her." Ino said

"But isn't that called stalking, I mean we could get arrested for that " Sakura asked

"It's not stalking if she doesn't know about it" Ino laughed it off

"Ok so tommorrow we will go there afterschool and find out about this Hinata chick" Ino explained. Soon after Naruto and Sakura were heading off to their own houses while Ino lay on her bed drifting off into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3:Tea Garden

The next day Ino woke up with the sun crashing down on her face. She groaned softly, too tired to get up she went back to sleep and woke up a few minutes later. She hopped out from under her covers and headed toward the bathroom. She quickly took a towel from her closet and began to turn the knobs for her shower. She ajusted the temperature several time before it was to her liking. It had been twenty minutes before she stepped out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her body and got her make-up bag from her room.

Then she thought to herself, 'Go natural'. She then grabbed a blue hair tie from her bag and begain to tie her hair up into a high pony. Then she suddenly shook her head.

"Sasuke might recognize me" She said to herself. She took her hair out and began to braid it. Her braid stopped at her waist. She put on a purple cami with a white and purple plaid shirt over it. She slipped on ( or well jumped) into a pair of white skinny jeans wiith gray Uggs to finish off the look. She smiled at herself in the mirror and ran down the stairs. She looked around and nobody was home so she wasguessing that they were all working at the flower shop. She looked at her wall clock which read 9:39 so she decided to text Naruto since she forgot to ask Sakura for her number.

'Hi Naruto you awake yet' Ino texted

'I am now!' Ino could hear Naruto grumbling right now.

'Do you no where Sakura lives'

'As a matter afact I do' He texted back. Ino stared at the text for a long time before responding.

'What do you mean you know where she lives' She asked

'When we went home yesterday I walked her back to her house because she was scared to walk home alone in the dark'Naruto replied

'Come to my house' She said or well, demanded. He replied with an okay. About 15 minutes later Ino aswered the door to see Naruto who was wearing a black coat with black jeans and black shoes. Then all of a sudden Naruto pulled out three skii masks.

"What, you idiot we aren't doing that kind of spying." Ino yelled as she slapped him on the arm.

"Ouch, sorry"He said quietly.

"Let me grab my coat then we'll head out" Ino said as she ran upstairs. She soon came back wearing her black wool pea coat.

'Ready?"Naruto asked as he extended his arm to Ino. She gladly took it as they walked hand in hand through Konoha.

Soon they began to discuss the plan on how to see the Hyuuga. As they reached the Haruno home Ino ran up to ring the doorbell. Sakura answered and was wearing a long sleeve pale yellow shirt with a beige princess coat and blue jeans with black boots.

"Hi guys, I didn't know where you wanted to meet and I didn't have your phone numbers so I thought that I would just wait here" She explained as she smiled

"It's fine, but are you ready to go" Ino said with a soft smile. Sakura smiled back as she nodded to the blonde. She interlocked arms with Ino and Ino still held on to Narutos hand.

"So guys whats the plan?" She asked.

"Well," She began 'We don't have a plan so we thought that we would just go there and order a table and, basically wing it"Ino said nervously.

"Really, are you gonna wing it?"

"I guess yeah"Ino replied

"Okay whatever" Sakura said as she started to get annoyed. They began the short walk towards Tea Garden. Naruto then spotted a black duck out of nowhere. Then he stopped to gaze at it but as soon as he saw it he realized it wasn't a duck at all it was a person. Ino and Sakura looked back to see Naruto staring though the glass of a noodle shop.

"Hey Naruto now is not the time to eat"Ino said knowing that Naruto probably loves ramen more than her.

"Oh my god! It's Sasuke"Naruto said realizing, finally who the black duck was.

"What! Where?" They both said as they rushed over to him for the second time

"Wow what are the chance?"INo asked/said. Sasuke was wearing a dark red shirt that read 'No Photography' with a gray striped cardigan, black skinny jeans, dark blue vans, a black scarf with his beanie in his left hand and his other arm draped around a females shoulders.

"Who's that? OMG I would have never thought that Sasuke was the cheating type!"Ino exclaimed

"I don't think he's cheating Ino"Sakura replied.

"Why would you say that?"Ino asked

"Because that's the Hyuuga we saw in the school the other day."Naruto said. Ino squinted into the glass for a long time before realizing that they were right. The girl was wearing a gray hoddie with a gray and white plaid shirt over it with black skinny jeans, black converse hightops and she was carrying a cup of coffee. She smiled at Sasuke the same way she did the last time they saw her which was when they first saw her at the school. But they most surprising thing happened after that, Sasuke smiled back at her. Not the kind of fake smiles that you send to a person that you really hate but a very genuine smile. But Ino snapped out of her thoughts when Naruto yelled something about them coming out of the noodle shop.

"Just turn around" Sakura said they both quickly obeyed. All they could hear was footsteps that were fading away slowly.

"Okay their gone"Sakura said.

Naruto and Ino realized that she never turned around.

"Hey, how come you didn't turn around?"Naruto asked

"He doesn't know me so it's okay"Sakura explained. They began to run to catch up to them. They stayed about twenty feet behind them to make sure that they didn't get caught. Suddenly they stopped and took a left into a alley way. They all looked at eachother with confused faces but kept following them. They went into they alley way to only find a pile of garbage.

"Where did they go?" Ino asked and looked up at her friends to see Sakura pointing at a sign which said 'Employees Only'

"So this must be the place where she works" Naruto explained

"Yeah but why did Sasuke go in there. I mean he's not and employee?'' Ino asked

"Well there's only one way to find out"Sakura said as she guided them to the the entrance. Ino let out a loud breath as her head hung low and then she opened the doors.

''Welcome to the Tea Garden" a whole bunch of voices said. Ino looked up from the ground a saw a whole buch of guys and girls lined up in made and butler costumes and in that line was the Hyuuga and, Sasuke.

**Check profile for next update on Unmistakable Eyes Edited.**


	4. Chapter 4: One Thing After Another

Sasuke face wasn't even priceless. It was like the highlight of Ino's **life**. His face was a mixture between being surprised and pain. It was silent for a long time and othere people began to look at us. But, Naruto broke the silence

''Sasuke, you work here?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed and put a hand on his forehead and looked down.

"Yeah, I do" He replied. Then suddenly someone emerged from the office.

"What's going on here" A lady asked. She was wearing a purple cami with a black tailored jacket, a black pencil skirt and black pumps. She had shoulder length purple hair with gray eyes. She also had a a tag on the left side of her chest that read 'Anko,Manager'.

"Oh, Manager, these are my friends and they came to see me." He said slowly. She looked at them closely.

"Alright''She began "Sasuke would you like to have your break now" She asked. Sasuke looked around nevously for an excuse not to have his break but, he could not find one so he agreed to her offer.

"Okay you have fifteen minutes."She said

"Yes ma'am"He said. He lead them all towards the table in the back corner of the room while all the other employees began to whispher or gossip about Sasuke's situation. They all sat down, and Ino began to study Sasuke. He was wearing a starched shirt with a black tie, a gray waistcoat and tails. Nobody spoke for five minutes and Sasuke was happy because his break was almost over.

"Sasuke waht are you doing here?" Ino asked

"It's a free country I don't have to answer that question." He said

"Sasuke we will bother you all day until you give us an answer" Naruto said with an fustrated tone. Sasuke sighed once again.

"It's because of my girlfriend" Sasuke replied. Everybody pretended to be surprised

"What you have a girlfriend?"Ino acted

"Yeah and about a month ago she was walking down a alley way and almost got raped but luckily her colleague was there to save her. I got worried about her so I stayed here to walk her home. But one day somebody suddenly called in sick and it was a busy day so I had to fill in for them. The manager said that I bring in good customers so she decided that I'd work here and it gives good pay also." He explained

"But you don't need the money your family owns Uchiha Corps."Naruto mentioned

"I actually do need it, my family wants to make sure that I'm good at being independent so that when I take over the corporation I will succeed. Therefore I am left alone without any money" He explained

"Oh my gosh your the heir to the Uchiha Corporation I knew I heard your name somewhere." Sakura said being very, very surprised because they didn't metion it to her.

"And who are you?" Sasuke asked while looking a bit annoyed

"Oh I'm sorry I'm the new girl at their school, Sakura Haruno nice to meet you" She said as she put her hand out to shake his hand but a refused it fastly.

"So Sasuke who is your girlfriend?" Ino questioned. He got up from his seat and walked over to a girl with long dark blue hair with lilac eyes. She was wearing a black and white maid outfit. He came back with her following him.

"This is Hinata" He said, she waved at us and had a smile on her face. They all smiled back and waved.

"Hi I'm Ino and this Naruto and Sakura."She said as she pointed out her friend and boyfriend.

They all talked for a couple more minutes until the manager came back out and told them that Hinatas and Sasukes fifteen minutes were over.

"Bye guys"Hinata said kindly

"Oh wait Hinata could you give me your phone number"Ino asked. She turned around and smiled. She ran into the employees office and cme back out about 10 seconds later with a phone. She held it tightly to her chest then she held it out for Ino while Ino did the same. After a couple of second they handed achopthers phones back. Ino had a huge grin on her faceand Hinata smiled back.

Ino looked at Sakura and saw that she had this ugly look on her face that told Ino that she did something wrong.

"What?"

"You asked her for her phone number before you asked me"

"Well, sorry I mean, it's just a phone number." Ino said reassuringly

"Whatever just don't let it happen again" Sakura said as she marched to the door and went home byherself

"Wow, jealous much?"Naruto asked while Ino nodded. Ino and Naruto left since there mission was complete.

**Check profile for next update.**


End file.
